Waking Up To Sunshine
by YouKnowMe95
Summary: Just little random domestic Olicity moments. Some could be canon and some could be AU. Be sure to let me know what you think. :)
1. Breakfast is a Beautiful Thing

_Just a little scene of Felicity making her and Oliver breakfast. Enjoy._

Olicity Breakfast

Felicity woke up to sunshine coming through their bedroom window. She grabbed Oliver's shirt off the floor and pulled it over her small frame. She smiled remembering last night. Being married to Oliver Queen really had its perks.

Felicity made her way into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She had been at the stove for a few minutes cooking, when she felt strong arms envelope her waist. She laid her head back against his chest and he kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep Mrs. Queen?" His low voice rumbled in her ear.

She still got flustered by him. They had been married for two months and she still got butterflies when he was near her. She turned in his arms to look up at his face. "Well Mr. Queen, I didn't actually sleep much."

He gave her the smile reserved just for her. She was blushing and he couldn't help but add, "You're adorable." He kissed her on the nose. "And beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek. Then he got down close to her ear. "And sexy." Then he kissed her full on the lips. She melted in his arms. She thought back to their honeymoon in Costa Rica. She loved the picture they took, where he's smiling bright and she has an arm thrown out in happiness. She loves the picture because it is proof that Oliver is finally truly happy. And his happiness makes her happy.

Their kiss becomes passionate, but then the toaster beeps, letting them know the toast is done. She pulls away from Oliver ever so slightly to tell him. "You will just have to wait til after breakfast, Mr. Queen."

He gives her a dark smile. "Then breakfast better not take that long." He laughs lightly, tickling her waist, while nibbling her ear. Then he grabs the toast, while she finishes the eggs. And they eat one of many of breakfasts together to come.


	2. Time At The Office

_Here is a little office scene between Felicity and Oliver. Some details are canon and others are completely AU. Sorry if that is confusing or annoying. Also this is a little 'saucier' than the first chapter. Enjoy, read, and review please._

Time at the Office

Felicity put the end of the pen between her teeth. Not chewing it, but holding it there while she was deep in thought. She was trying to make sense of the spreadsheets her boss had given her. She didn't necessarily love her job, but she needed it. Oliver no longer had the money he used to, so she had to take on a regular job.

She got a job at a computer programming company but unfortunately she would have to work her way up in the ranks before she got to do any actual computer work. For right now she was stuck doing the busy work for her boss. But she did have a nice office that overlooked the city.

The numbers just weren't crunching the way they should and it was frustrating her. Whoever had made the spreadsheet had done it completely wrong. She was also tired. Oliver had kept her up the night before. She blushed at the memory.

Felicity rubbed her eyes and had almost given up when she heard a knock at her office door. She was about to get up to open the door, but it opened and in sauntered her husband. Oliver's presence filled the small office. She smiled at him, and he gave her a warm smile in return.

"Hello, Felicity. How is your day going?" He came up to her, a brown bag in hand.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and continue sarcastically. "Just fantastic."

Oliver rubbed a hand down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Felicity leaned back in the office chair and placed her hands on her lap. Oliver came and leaned his back against the desk in front of her. "Well, I am so tired of doing this busy work. Making spreadsheets and cleaning up my boss' messes. I wish I was actually doing some legitimate programming here." She blew a hair out of her face, and Oliver smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I believe today will get better." He held up the brown paper bag. Then he opened it and pulled out a sandwich from Harper's Deli. He handed her the sandwich as he said, "First I brought you your favorite Italian meatball sandwich in the city. Then I have a surprise for you tonight."

She practically ripped the sandwich from his hands, forcing Oliver into a hardy laugh. She opened the wrapper and stuffed a huge bite in her mouth. Some marinara sauce spilled out onto her chin. Before she could get it however, Oliver took the pad of his thumb and wiped it off. Then he sucked the sauce off his finger. Felicity swallowed the bite and asked, "What is this surprise?"

Oliver gave her a sly smile. "Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise dear. And I know you're really hungry, but do you think you could sit your sandwich down for just a minute."

Felicity reached around Oliver and placed the sandwich on the desk. Oliver placed his hands on her hips. Then he slowly turned them so Felicity was against the desk. Then he got down in her ear and whispered in a low voice. "Mrs. Queen, may I relieve you of some of your tension?"

Felicity was finding it hard to breathe, and found it extremely more difficult to give Oliver a logical response. "Mr. Queen…" He interrupted her by taking her ear lobe in his mouth. She put a hand on his chest to make him stop and to steady herself. She couldn't think straight when he was this close. "… we cannot do this here."

He turned them back around and leaned against the desk with his arms still surrounding her waist. "I guess I can wait 'til you get home." He gave a small pout face.

She took a deep breath. Then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What about the surprise? Weren't you going to take me out or something?"

He gave her a sexy and mischievous grin. He took his arms out from around her and took her hand as he walked them towards the door. Then he put his forehead against Felicity's. "Well actually, Mrs. Queen, the surprise involved what we were doing before. Oh and whipped cream and strawberries."

Felicity's eyebrows shot up. Then she slapped him on the arm. "Oliver Queen, really?!" She asked, pretending to be shocked but also excited at the thought.

He smiled at her. "Yes really. See you tonight." He gave her a short kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Felicity said and Oliver winked at her, right before he walked out the door. Felicity opened the blinds back up to see into the rest of the office. Then she turned back towards her desk. She hoped working on the awful spreadsheet would get the blush to leave her cheeks. The blush caused by the possibility of all the things that Oliver's surprise could be.


End file.
